Our little secret
by Aquarias12
Summary: Hinamori and Hisagi started dating but nobody knows about it. They don’t want anyone to know yet but one day their secret will be revealed.


„Stop it Shūhei!!..Ahh" he kissed my neck and moved down to mine breast. „We'll be late for a meeting" I said. „Come on Momo, we have enough time before the meeting starts" he said that while licking mine nipple. „Ahh,...Shūhei. I can't take it anymore, ahh" I've moaned. „I know you want it Momo but we don't have time, so we can continue tonight" Shūhei kiss my cheek and stand up. „It's really not fair, you know" I said and grab his collar, „I want to have fun too" I said and kiss him on lips passionately. He returned mine kiss. „If we don't hurry we'll be really late and Ise-san will scold us" he said. „I know." I said and kiss him on cheek.He grab my hand. „Let's go". Shūhei said and we went to meeting. It's strange but when I hold Shūhei hand I feel relieved.

It's been two years since the war with Quincies ended and one year when Shūhei and I started dating. But nobody knows about it. I don't want anyone knows about us yet. Shūhei was against it at first but after some arguments he said he will respect my decision. My heart is not prepared yet but Shūhei said he will wait and that it what I love on him most. His kindness and patience.

I asked him once why did he choose me. It was after first night we spent together. „Why me Shūhei. I'm not pretty, mine breast is small and I'm weak. I thought you like Rangiku-san. She is prettier than me and ..." he shut my mouth with kiss. 'Oh God. He is so good kisser'. „Because I like you Momo" he said looking straight to my eyes.

„It's true that Rangiku-san is charming and pretty but you're more amazing. When I first met you, you was first year at academy. At that time you was really cute and you have will to become strong. And that was the most amazing part on you. You have had courage to disobey my orders and saved me from that giant hollow. I know that you think that you are weak but you are not. You aren't lieutenant of 5th division for nothing. You are strong and beautiful and that why I choose you. No, that not exactly correct. Not me but my heart and soul choose you because they knows that I love you from bottom of my heart. I love you Hinamori Momo." When he finished I was already crying.

„This was the most beautiful thing that I've ever heard in my whole life" I said and stroke his cheek. „I love you too Shūhei. I had crush on you since academy but I didn't tell you. After graduation I become officer in 5th division and you was in 9th division. 35 years later I become lieutenant and met you again. But you were different. You were more matured and skilled than me. I thought that I will be hindrance to you so l distance from you. I think Aizen know my feelings towards you and used them against me. I was fool that I believed him. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." I hugged him. My head was on his bared chest. „You don't have to apologise to me. It's my fault that I didn't realised your feelings. I'm sorry that it took me so long." He hugged me to too and kissed me on top of my head.

After that night we started living together. It wasn't easy to not be seen by anyone but we managed somehow. Both of us were lieutenant and we have lot of work. Sometimes we wasn't able to see each other whole week. When Shūhei saw me after week he was like wild beast. That night I didn't sleep at all. I had kiss marks on whole body. Second day I can not walk properly. Even Captain Hirako asked me what happened to me. I said that I felt. I'm not good liar but he didn't ask me anymore.

**Present:**

When we arrived to the hall meeting everyone was already there. „What took you so long you two?!!" Ise-san yell at us. „You are 10 minutes late. I can understand why Hisagi is late but is unusual for you Hinamori-san. So what is your explanation that you are late?" Ise-san asked me. „I'm sorry Ise-san, I was doing my administrative work and forget about time. It won't happened again." I said and bows. „Okay, okay let's start the meeting" she said and walk to her desk.

Finally the meeting ended. I stand up when Shūhei shouts at me: „Hinamori can you please stay here for a while? I have something to ask you." he smirked and I already know what he is thinking about. „Sure" I've said and stayed behind. Everyone left and I close the door. „So what did you wanted to ask me Hisagi-san" I provoked him. „Oh lieutenant Hinamori you know very well why we stayed here" he pressed me to the door and leaned to my ear: „I must punished you for lying to Ise-san." He kissed me on neck. „Ahh, stop. If you leave there a kiss mark than I will have a problem. Ahhh." He continued kissing my neck. „I think this is still not enough for a punishment" he smirked and lifted me. He walked to the desk with me and sat me on table. „Shūhei we can't do it here!" „Don't worry. Nobody can find us here. Trust me Momo" he press his lips on mine. His kiss was so hot and passionate that I was already wet. „Ahh Shūhei... ahh, I want you" I grab his neck and kiss him again. „Momo if we continue I don't know if I can't hold back." His kisses was more passionate. „It's been a while since we did it, right? I'm at my limit Momo" he said and in his eyes was nothing than a lust. „I'm at my limits too" i kiss him and he started taking of my kimono. He than starts kissing me on the neck than he continue to the collar bone. That was my weakest spot. „Ahh Shūhei" I moan his name and for him it was like music.

„What are you two doing?!!" The voice from the door was like when some stabbed you in back. It was Ise-san. Shūhei and I looked to the door. I was so shocked that I cannot say anything. Shūhei was also shocked and only words he said was: „Damm it"


End file.
